1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing data (more particularly non-density data) to a data-processing apparatus such as a computer or a workstation or the like and to a user interface to be used in connection with such a data-processing apparatus. Further, the invention relates to such a user interface for use in a pre-press page composition system or image reproduction system.
2. Description of the State of the Art
State of the art systems by means of which a user communicates with data processing systems, i.e. by means of which the user inputs data into the system or informs the system of certain commands, commonly comprise a keyboard or a digitizing tablet or a so-called "mouse" or a "rollerball" etc.
For certain applications and for certain users the existing user interfaces have proven not to be entirely satisfactory.
For example, adverse reaction against systems in which interfacing is obtained through use of a keyboard was shown by users who were not familiar with machine-writing.